


Cœur de Lion

by House_of_the_Lion



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence (light), Angst, Beautiful Golden Fools, Drama, F/M, Valonqar Prophecy
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27582203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/House_of_the_Lion/pseuds/House_of_the_Lion
Summary: Ce sont des Lannister. Ce sont des Lions du Roc. Et les lions n’ont peur de rien. Alors pourquoi de simples ombres qui dansent sur les murs effraient-elles tant Cersei ?
Relationships: Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister, Robert Baratheon/Cersei Lannister
Kudos: 3





	Cœur de Lion

**Author's Note:**

> L’univers de GoT appartient à GRRM, DB & DW.
> 
> Alerte : Léger UA – Divergence de Canon pour la fin, et la scène du viol de Cersei par Jaime qui n’existe pas dans cette version.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

_‘’Non, Robert, je n’ai pas envie…’’_

_Des protestations que personne n’est là pour entendre._

_Du sang sur ses cuisses que personne n’est là pour voir couler._

_Une profonde blessure que personne n’est là pour l’aider à endurer._

_Robert grogne comme un animal, puant le vin, comme à l’accoutumée, les yeux assombris par la luxure et par l’alcool et, plaquant sa main contre sa bouche pour ne plus l’entendre, s’enfonce en elle, lui causant bien plus de douleur qu’elle ne veut laisser transparaître._

_Elle retient ses sanglots, qu’elle garde pour quand elle sera avec Jaime, parce qu’il s’en fiche, lui, elle peut pleurer tant qu’elle veut, il s’en moque, il est juste là pour lui ouvrir ses bras et lui offrir son épaule, mais pas devant Robert, jamais devant Robert, elle ne pleurera pas, hors de question qu’elle lui montre à quel point il la blesse quand il ne la considère pas mieux qu’une de ses putes, voire même moins bien, hors de question que la lionne s’incline devant le cerf, même s’il est couronné, les prédateurs ne s’inclinent pas devant leurs proies, alors, Cersei ne veut pas pleurer._

_Elle ne veut pas pleurer, et pourtant, la douleur est telle qu’une larme s’échappe de ses yeux, puis deux, puis trois, puis des torrents, et puis elle pleure, elle pleure vraiment, mais Robert s’en fiche, il continue de se forcer en elle, quitte à la faire saigner, peu lui importe, elle lui importe peu, de toute manière, et, au moment suprême, la remplit de sa semence vile, sans l’avoir regardée ne serait-ce qu’une seconde, alors que pour la première fois devant quelqu’un d’autre que son frère jumeau, elle laisse ses larmes de diamant quitter ses yeux d’émeraude pour tacher ses joues de porcelaine, alors que pour la première fois devant quelqu’un d’autre que son frère jumeau, elle pleure toutes les larmes de son corps._

Quand Cersei se réveille, seule dans son lit, une seule larme coule sur sa joue, une seule larme, car c’est tout ce qu’il lui reste, elle n’en a plus d’autres, ses autres larmes, c’est _lui_ qui les lui a prises, qui les lui a arrachées, qui les lui a volées, ou du moins, c’est ce qu’elle pense.

La douce brise d’été qui souffle par la fenêtre apporte une fraîcheur agréable dans la pesanteur de cette nuit de fin d’été, et la pleine lune éclaire de sa lumière blanche la pièce, projetant des ombres sur les murs.

Mais quand Cersei les regarde, ce ne sont pas les simples ombres du mobilier qu’elle voit.

Elle voit des ombres beaucoup plus sombres, les ombres du passé, les ombres des atrocités qui ont eu lieu dans cette chambre, des atrocités dont personne n’a conscience, ou dont personne ne se soucie, parce qu’après tout, quoi de plus normal qu’un mari qui fait valoir ses droits, peu importe la manière ?

Et ces ombres, elle n’en supporte plus la vue, plus maintenant.

Robert est mort, mais quand les ombres se mettent à danser sur les murs, c’est comme s’il était encore là, à l’attendre pour réclamer ses droits sur son corps, comme on réclame ses droits sur une jument à saillir, à l’attendre pour la blesser, à l’attendre pour la violenter, à l’attendre pour la violer, à l’attendre pour la torturer.

Alors, machinalement, elle se lève, elle se lève pour se rendre dans les appartements de Jaime, comme elle le faisait quand elle était enfant et que l’orage tonnait trop fort dehors, que les vagues venaient se fracasser violemment sur les falaises de Castral Roc et que cela lui faisait _peur_ , même si elle ne l’admettrait jamais à qui que ce soit, pas même à elle-même.

Instinctivement, elle se lève, mais quand elle se retrouve dans le couloir, et que les ombres continuent de danser sur les murs, même en dehors de ses appartements, elle se souvient de la réalité.

Jaime n’est pas dans ses appartements de la Tour de la Blanche-Epée. Jaime n’est pas dans le Donjon Rouge. Jaime n’est pas à Port-Réal. Jaime n’est pas là. Jaime n’est pas avec elle.

Jaime est au beau milieu de nulle part, seul dans le Nord, prisonnier des Stark, alors que Cersei, elle, est au beau milieu du Donjon Rouge, seule à Port-Réal, éternelle prisonnière de Robert, alors même qu’il est mort.

Elle est seule, alors que Jaime lui avait promis maintes et maintes fois qu’elle ne le serait plus jamais et jamais plus, que quand il ne serait pas là, elle n’aurait qu’à regarder le lune et à penser très fort à lui, et que ça serait comme s’il était là avec elle, mais ce soir-là, cela ne suffit pas. Elle ne veut plus regarder la lune, parce qu’avec la lune viennent les ombres et les cauchemars, parce qu’avec la lune vient Robert.

Elle est seule, plantée dans le couloir plongé dans l’obscurité, sans nulle part où aller. Elle ne veut pas, elle ne _peut_ pas retourner dans sa chambre, et Jaime n’est pas là.

Ses pas, presque mécaniquement, la mène quand même à la tour où se trouvent les appartements de la Garde Royale, jusqu’à la chambre de son jumeau, qu’elle trouvera vide, elle le sait bien. Mais peu importe. Elle a juste besoin de sentir la présence rassurante de son frère, de son jumeau, de son amant, de son autre moitié, pour lui faire oublier tout le reste.

Quand elle entre, elle trouve la chambre dans le même état que quand son frère l’a quittée. Elle a formellement interdit aux serviteurs de la nettoyer, ou bien même d’y entrer.

Le lit est défait, les draps ne sont plus frais, une mince couche de poussière s’accumule un peu partout, et surtout, là aussi, il y a des ombres qui dansent sur les murs.

Mais qu’à cela ne tienne. Cela ne la dérange pas.

Elle s’allonge sur le lit, et enfouit son visage dans un des oreillers qui a encore le parfum de Jaime.

C’est un peu comme si quand elle enfouissait son visage dans la poitrine de son frère, quand il refermait ses bras musclés autour d’elle, comme si cela aurait pu effacer la réalité, comme si elle n’avait jamais existé, comme s’ils n’étaient que les deux seules personnes en ce monde.

Dans cette pièce aussi, les ombres dansent, mais ce n’est pas grave.

Cersei finit par s’assoupir, aussi proche de Jaime qu’elle puisse l’être quand il est absent.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, Tyrion revient à Port-Réal, avec la lettre signée de la main-même de leur père, le nommant provisoirement Main du Roi.

Cersei est furieuse de voir son frère, le mauvais, malheureusement, arriver comme ça, s’installer, faire comme chez lui.

Elle est furieuse, parce qu’avec Tyrion, il y a d’autres ombres qui viennent, pas celles de Robert, non, celles de Robert, elles sont toujours là, elles ne la quittent pas, elles vivent au plus profond d’elle, avec les blessures qu’il a laissées et qui ne se sont jamais vraiment refermées, elles vivent au plus profond d’elle, et elles ressurgissent chaque nuit, à chaque moment de paix que Cersei pense avoir, à chaque fois que la lune d’argent est haute dans le ciel d’encre, elles reviennent, elles la narguent, elles la hantent.

Avec Tyrion, ce sont d’autres ombres qui réapparaissent, des ombres qu’elle avait enfouies loin, très loin dans sa mémoire, mais des ombres qu’elle n’aurait jamais pu oublier.

Des ombres noires, noires, bien plus noires que les ombres de Robert, bien plus noires que toutes les autres ombres qui la hantent, peut-être parce qu’elles sont là depuis bien plus longtemps ou peut-être parce qu’elles annoncent sa fin.

_Et quand tes larmes t’auront noyée, les mains du valonqar se resserreront autour de ta gorge blanche, et te feront exhaler ton dernier souffle de vie._

A chaque fois qu’elle croise Tyrion, à chaque fois qu’elle croise la _mort_ , des ombres viennent danser sur les murs le soir, s’emmêlent aux ombres de Robert, et ne la désertent plus.

* * *

Cersei a trouvé un moyen de se débarrasser provisoirement des ombres qui la hantent perpétuellement.

Elle les noie dans le vin, qu’elle commence à consommer de plus en plus régulièrement.

Ce n’est pas bien, ce n’est pas bon, l’abus d’alcool n’est bon pour personne, ses septas lui ont martelé cela toute son enfance, combien c’était indigne d’une dame de boire à outrance, et elle a bien vu ce que cela faisait à Robert, et ce qu’il lui faisait après en avoir bu des fûts entiers à lui tout seul, mais c’est la seule chose qui lui permet d’échapper aux ombres noires, aux échos lointains et aux fantômes obscurs du passé, ne serait-ce que pour quelques heures.

Elle se met même à boire avec son frère, quand tous les deux s’enferment dans des conversations qui durent bien plus longtemps que ce qu’ils peuvent supporter.

Elle n’a pas envie de partager ce moment avec lui, mais sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, elle le fait quand même.

Après tout, lui aussi a des choses à noyer, le mépris et le dédain d’un père et d’une sœur et l’absence d’un frère, et se retrouve même à le faire avec la sœur en question.

Alors, ils boivent, tous les deux, et c’est bien le seul temps qu’ils partagent tous les deux, même involontairement.

* * *

Tyrion voit Cersei se glisser dans la chambre vide de Jaime soir après soir.

Après tout, lui non plus n’est pas un bon dormeur, et veille souvent tard dans la nuit, penché sur d’énormes tomes poussiéreux.

Et plus les soirs passent, plus Tyrion se dit que plus tôt Jaime rentrerait, mieux ce serait.

Même s’il aime son frère de tout son cœur et qu’il lui manque beaucoup, il est douloureusement évident que c’est à Cersei que cette absence est la plus pesante.

Il sait, pour son frère et sa sœur, bien sûr qu’il sait. Ils n’ont jamais été particulièrement discrets, même s’ils le pensaient ces imbéciles, ces beaux imbéciles dorés. Il sait, il a toujours su, et il n’a jamais rien dit.

Il songeait souvent à quel point les gens décriaient ce genre d’amour. Il n’avait jamais réussi à comprendre pourquoi cela posait un tel problème.

Quand il était enfant, il entendait tous les adultes dire à quel point c’était _mal_ , un péché de la pire espèce, une abomination.

Mais quand Tyrion regardaient son frère et sa sœur, il ne parvenait pas à se dire que c’était mal.

Cersei aimait Jaime et Jaime aimait Cersei. Ils ne faisaient de mal à personne.

Ils ne faisaient de mal à personne, alors pourquoi cela n’était-il pas bien ?

* * *

Jaime rentre enfin à Port-Réal.

Il rentre avec une main en moins, mais c’est lui, c’est bien lui, et c’est tout ce qui importe à Cersei.

Jaime est rentré, alors, les ombres, elles, vont partir, et arrêter de la tourmenter chaque jour et chaque soir.

Enfin, c’est ce qu’elle croit.

Et ce n’est évidemment pas le cas.

Les ombres continuent de danser sur les murs, et Cersei continue de boire pour les chasser.

Il s’en aperçoit rapidement. Comment pourrait-il ne pas le remarquer ? Il connaît Cersei mieux qu’il ne se connaît lui-même, bien sûr qu’il s’en aperçoit :

‘’Tu bois plus qu’avant’’.

‘’Eh oui.’’

Eh oui. C’est tout ce qu’elle répond. C’est tout ce qui sort de sa bouche, alors qu’elle aurait voulu crier tant de choses, mais que ces choses-là ne veulent pas sortir, peut-être parce qu’elles sont comme les ombres, enterrées trop profondément en elle pour pouvoir la quitter un jour.

Quand Jaime tente d’initier un contact sensuel pour la première fois depuis son retour, Cersei se lève, lui échappe, lui glisse entre les doigts, et quand il remarque que quelque chose a changé, elle lui dit qu’absolument tout a changé, mais elle ne lui dit pas quoi.

Elle ne lui dit pas que malgré la mort de Robert, il est toujours là, avec elle, et qu’elle ne parvient pas à s’en débarrasser, à s’en détacher, à se défaire de cette emprise qui la ruine un peu plus chaque jour, pas plus qu’elle n’arrive à se détacher de quelques mots prononcés par une sorcière au fin fond des bois.

Elle ne le lui dit pas, et finit par éclater en sanglots, sans qu’il ne comprenne pourquoi.

Mais il n’a pas besoin de comprendre.

Il se lève et va la prendre dans ses bras, la serrant contre sa poitrine, pendant qu’elle s’effondre, toute tremblante contre lui.

* * *

Depuis que Jaime est revenu, les ombres ne dansent plus.

Cersei ne boit plus autant, elle passe ses nuits dans les bras de son jumeau, qui la garde en sécurité, comme toujours, qui la protège de tout, de Robert et de Maggy la Grenouille, de la torture et de la mort, du sang qui coule et des larmes qui noient.

Mais aucune forme de paix n’est faite pour durer éternellement, et ça, Cersei le sait bien.

* * *

Quand Joffrey meurt empoisonné à son mariage, les ombres reviennent.

Elles reviennent plus fortes et plus sombres qu’elles ne l’ont jamais été.

Cersei se réveille en sursaut toutes les nuits, le fantôme de Maggy la Grenouille dansant avec les autres ombres sur le mur, sa voix toujours résonnant dans ses oreilles.

_D’or seront leur couronne, d’or seront leurs linceuls._

_Et quand tes larmes t’auront noyée, les mains du valonqar se resserreront autour de ta gorge blanche, et te feront exhaler ton dernier souffle de vie._

Alors Cersei recommence à boire.

* * *

Quand Myrcella meurt, Cersei sait que Tommen va lui être arraché, lui aussi.

La prophétie est inéluctable, inexorable, inévitable.

Jaime n’y croit pas, pense que c’est des foutaises, lui promet de les protéger, elle et Tommen, qu’il ne leur arrivera rien, qu’il ne faut pas croire les paroles d’une vieille folle.

Mais Cersei, elle, y croit, et c’est suffisant pour que plus d’ombres se mettent à danser autour d’elle.

* * *

Jaime a promis de protéger Tommen et Cersei, mais il n’a pas réussi à protéger Tommen de Cersei.

Tommen meurt, et Cersei devient reine.

Une nouvelle partie de la prophétie s’accomplit.

_Tu en auras trois. D’or seront leurs couronnes, d’or seront leurs linceuls._

_Reine tu seras._

Une nouvelle partie de la prophétie s’accomplit, et des ombres reviennent danser, qui s’accumulant depuis des années, et que Cersei n’arrive pas à chasser, qui continuent de la hanter.

Il ne reste plus que la nouvelle reine, et le valonqar.

* * *

La nouvelle reine arrive à Westeros.

Daenerys Targaryen est jeune. Daenerys Targaryen est belle. Daenerys Targaryen a trois dragons. Daenerys Targaryen veut conquérir le Trône de Fer.

_Reine tu seras, jusqu'à ce qu'en survienne une autre, plus jeune et plus belle, pour te jeter à bas et s'emparer de tout ce qui t’es cher._

De nouvelles ombres viennent danser parmi les anciennes.

Il y en a trop, maintenant, beaucoup trop, et même le vin ne suffit plus à Cersei pour lui faire oublier.

* * *

Au moment où Cersei commence à sentir que Jaime s’éloigne, qu’ils se déchirent, plus qu’ils ne l’ont jamais été, elle découvre qu’elle est enceinte.

Le bonheur que cette nouvelle apporte est tellement intense qu’il éclipse presque les ombres.

Jaime avait raison.

Il était possible d’échapper à la prophétie, et ce petit lionceau, ce _quatrième_ petit lionceau le prouve.

Elle va avoir un quatrième enfant, à la couronne d’or, et qu’elle protégera tant qu’elle le pourra de ce monde d’horreur, de ce monde d’atrocités, de ce monde d’ombres.

* * *

L’hiver arrive à Westeros.

Et avec l’hiver, les Marcheurs Blancs.

On vient demander son aide à Cersei pour les éliminer, mais elle ment, et Jaime part.

Jaime part, et elle sûre qu’il la déteste, maintenant.

Alors qu’elle ne parvient pas à dormir, comme tant d’années auparavant, des années qui paraissent si lointaines que ça pourrait aussi bien être des siècles, elle enfouit la tête dans l’oreiller que Jaime avait pris l’habitude d’utiliser quand il dormait dans son lit.

Mais elle pense à quelque chose.

Jaime est son petit frère. C’est ce qu’elle a toujours essayé de faire valoir auprès de leur père, c’est ce dont elle s’est servi comme d’un argument pour appuyer son droit d’aînesse.

Jaime est né à peine quelques minutes plus tard, en tenant son pied.

Il est son petit frère.

Il est son petit frère, et il la déteste sûrement au moins autant que l’autre.

Jaime peut devenir son valonqar, lui aussi.

Les ombres dansent.

Le lendemain, dès l’aube, elle fait mander Bronn par Qyburn, pour l’envoyer dans le Nord, et aller tuer ses frères, aller tuer les valonqar, aller tuer la prophétie, aller tuer sa mort.

* * *

Les ombres que projettent les flammes sur les briques du Donjon Rouge sont immenses, bien plus grandes que celles que Cersei a toujours connues, et pourtant, elle en a connu, des ombres, elle ne connaît plus que ça, les ombres et les flammes.

Les ombres qui l’ont ravagée durant des années, et les flammes qui détruisent son monde.

La prophétie est presque totalement accomplie, et c’est uniquement pour ça que les ombres du passé et du futur dansent parmi les flammes.

Elle a épousé le roi.

Elle a eu trois enfants aux cheveux et aux linceuls dorés, et ne connaîtra probablement jamais le quatrième.

Elle est devenue reine, et Daenerys Targaryen est arrivée.

Daenerys Targaryen a mis sa ville, son monde à feu et à sang.

Il ne reste plus qu’une chose.

Il ne reste plus qu’une chose.

Il ne reste plus qu’une chose, et c’est exactement ce pourquoi les ombres sont là.

Des pierres tombent, le château s’écroule, et Cersei est seule au milieu du chaos.

_Et quand tes larmes t’auront noyée, les mains du valonqar se resserreront autour de ta gorge blanche, et te feront exhaler ton dernier souffle de vie._

Au moment où cette phrase résonne dans sa tête, encore plus fort que les fois précédente, Cersei entend des bruits de pas, et se retourne.

Il est là.

Jaime est là.

Il est là, devant elle, blessé, agonisant, mais il est là.

_‘’Il est là pour te tuer’’_ sifflent les ombres.

Des larmes coulent silencieusement sur les joues de Cersei, et Jaime la regarde.

Alors qu’il essaie de l’approcher, sa bonne main tendue en avant, Cersei recule instinctivement.

_Et quand tes larmes t’auront noyée, les mains du valonqar se resserreront autour de ta gorge blanche, et te feront exhaler ton dernier souffle de vie._

Jaime continue d’avancer, en lui murmurant :

‘’Cersei, c’est moi…’’

Elle le regarde, toute la douleur du monde présente dans ses yeux émeraudes.

‘’Je sais… La prophétie… Tu es venu me tuer…’’

Il continue d’avancer vers elle, mais elle n’a plus la force de reculer. Ses jambes tremblent, comme tout son corps, elle est paralysée, elle ne peut plus rien faire.

_Et quand tes larmes t’auront noyée, les mains du valonqar se resserreront autour de ta gorge blanche, et te feront exhaler ton dernier souffle de vie._

Elle sent une main autour de son cou.

Elle ferme les yeux.

Elle attend la mort, à présent, elle l’attend depuis des années, en vérité.

Elle sent la paume de son jumeau sur sa nuque.

Elle sent la paume de son jumeau sur sa nuque, mais elle ne sent pas la vie lui échapper des lèvres en même temps que son dernier souffle.

Jaime attire Cersei contre sa poitrine, la serrant plus fort qu’il ne l’a jamais serrée, alors qu’elle tremble de peur, et elle se laisse faire, elle s’accroche à lui, et se blottit dans son étreinte, parce que c’est _Jaime_ , et que Jaime est le seul à avoir jamais réussi à la protéger des ombres.

Il passe sa bonne main dans ses courtes mèches dorées, caressant ses cheveux, et plante un baiser sur le haut de sa tête alors qu’elle s’appuie contre son épaule.

Sa main berce à présent sa tête, il se balance doucement avec elle, alors qu’il lui chuchote :

‘’Je te l’ai déjà dit, mon amour : on se fout des prophéties, on se fout du destin… Il n’y a que toi et moi en ce monde, que toi et moi. Parce que rien n’a d’importance, à part nous.’’

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu! Veuillez prendre le temps de laisser un petit commentaire, c'est toujours un plaisir ^^


End file.
